gom_scpsfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-806-GOM
Item # : SCP-806-GOM "Slave Drops" Class : Safe* Special Containment Procedures : SCP-806 must be contained in a standard SCP Item locker, Any personnel wish to use SCP-806 must be Level-3 or higher, approved by one of the O5 concil, and state the cause, according to the standard containment procedure, standard defenses against intrusion (explosive, chemical, biological, and memetic) are to be in place at all times. *All instances of SCP-806-2 is Euclid and can be requested to be terminated immediately after the test according to the standard procedure, unless SCP-806-2-A, SCP-806-2-B and SCP-806-2-C which are recruited to Moblie Task Force Pi-2 ("Sliver Chainsaws"), any further instances of SCP-806-2 that are mastered at battling must be recruited to this task force. Description : SCP-806 is an eyedrop container, 6 centimeters in legth lacking any brands on it, however, it contains a vicous white liquid (SCP-806-1) that refills itself in SCP-806 over time until the container is full, 2ml per day, all attempts to find the source has been fruitless, however, SCP-806-1 will not refill itself outside SCP-806 Consuming SCP-806-1 can lead to hallucations, usually involving gore like blood, bodies or remains, 9% has led to death, however, if SCP-806-1 is applied to an individual's eye (whether human or otherwise) will then travel to the subject's brain and then be a subject to a series of mind-affections, which some changes will be made, noticeably diffrent management in the Subject's brain and IQ change, but this change is not always positive, this change usually complete between 2-3 minutes. Affected subjects (SCP-806-2) will have their personality changed and will do anything for anyone commanding the subject, or more generous, that also mean SCP-806-2 will comply every commands by the commander, this include dangerous activites, serial killing and suicide, or even if they have completely no knowledge of the subject, also, SCP-806-2 can be noticed that their skin are pale than normal. SCP-806-1 doesn't change the eye directly, but subjects reported it as blurring and dreamy, SCP-806-1 can be only removed through surgery, but after the removement the effect will remain until 24 hours, in which it will cease, use of SCP-806 for Class-D in Experiments is pending SCP-806 was found in Santa Monica, California, An office called ████ █████, Inc. was using it to abuse the workers of the office in an attempt to control them, also in an attempt to gain large amounts of money, however, Mobile Task Force Delta-8 ("Cover It!") was dispatched to the location, retreive the object and explode the buliding, all avaliable witnesses was administered Class-B Amnesiacs according to the Standard Mobile Task Force Guide, for more information, Visit Appendix 806a : Slave Control. Addendum : D-2141, D-3029 and D-5418, all mastered at battling, was applied SCP-806-1 individually, later, all of the subjects gained effect, Dr. █████ Requested subjects to be recruited to Moblie Task Force Pi-2 ("Sliver Chainsaws"), -This is Pending Approval- Addendum : This was Approved by O5-█, D-2141, D-3029 and D-5418 was reclassified as SCP-806-2-A, SCP-806-2-B and SCP-806-2-C, respectively. Addendum : Dr. █████ later Requested to use SCP-806 for Class-D in Experiments and Explorations to gain information, this is pending approval. Category:SCP Category:Safe Category:Artifact